


If you love me, let me go

by Atropa_Belladona014



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Arguing, Disagreements, Fights, Gen, Katrina d campbell is mentioned, Mana breaks neah's fingers, One Shot, Past allen is mentioned, Please be gentle, Unreliable Narrator, author is trying their best, idk what im doing, im sorry, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropa_Belladona014/pseuds/Atropa_Belladona014
Summary: “So, you’re leaving me.” screamed Mana sounding heartbroken. He looked disheveled. His brown hair a mess, button up shirt wrinkled and signature red ribbon askew. Tears threatened to fall from his golden eyes, as his cheeks flushed with anger.“I’m not leaving you forever Mana.” Neah tried to reason.(aka. Neah tries to leave but mana isn't having it so he breaks his fingers leading to misunderstandings.)
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell & Mana Walker, Nea D. Campbell & Road Kamelot, Road Kamelot & Mana Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	If you love me, let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is the first fic i have ever written. I might have rushed the end by a lot. be warned. There will be bones being broken.
> 
> I will continue it...maybe.

“So, you’re leaving me.” screamed Mana sounding heartbroken. He looked disheveled. His brown hair a mess, button up shirt wrinkled and signature red ribbon askew. Tears threatened to fall from his golden eyes, as his cheeks flushed with anger. 

“I’m not leaving you forever Mana.” Neah tried to reason. He looked similar to his brother. His hair and clothes a mess. His eyes supporting dark eye bags from sleepless nights thinking about how to explain his desire to be alone for a while and his lips bitten and torn from nerves while trying to deal with his brother. “I just want to take some time to explore the world on my own and-” 

“And you have to leave me to do that” Mana finished unhappily. He did not want his brother to leave him. Didn’t he understand that they were two halves of a whole. They are twins, the two halves of Adam! Together they completed each other. So then, why would he ever want to leave like Allen did? 

“Yes. I do have to leave but that doesn’t mean that I will never come back. You are my brother and I love you.” Neah said as he walked closer to Mana. He looked him in his heartbroken eyes. His own golden eyes filled with determination and love, while hugged him tightly. Resting his head on his twins' shoulder. Mana returned the hug after a moment of hesitation. Wrapping him in his arms and holding him tight. 

“If you love me then why do you want to leave.” Mana said in a raspy voice. He did not understand. His brother said he loved him but still wanted to leave. It isn’t fair, his brother promised never to leave him alone. Did the world really mean so much to his brother that he would leave him for it. No, he tightened his grip on Neah. He’s not allowed to leave. Neah continued to try and persuade his brother. 

“Mana just because I'm leaving doesn’t mean that I don’t love you.” Neah said with a sigh. Using both his hands to force mana to look at him. “We’ve been together since the day we were born. Spent almost every waking moment together I just want a few years apart to explore the world. You know I wouldn't ever leave you forever.” Neah was sick of this already. Why couldn’t mana understand that he wasn’t trying to leave him he just wanted to be alone for a bit. They’d been together for so long. Was wanting to be alone for a bit so bad? 

“No, you can’t leave me alone Neah!” Mana exclaimed. It didn’t matter what his brother said to try to reason with him. Neah was Mana’s and he would not be allowed to leave him. Even if he had to break him to keep it that way. He tightened his grip on Neah until it became painful and he could feel something break. 

“Mana stop it. What-” Neah tried to pry away Mana’s arms only for them to tighten further. He cried out in pain. Neah was sure something in his right arm was broken. 

“You can’t leave Neah. I won’t let you.” Mana said while taking a hold of his arms and slamming him against the floor. Effectively pinning him there. He sounded like a madman. 

Neah had never been afraid of his younger brother before but seeing him now. Mana’s breath hot against his face and his clothes in complete disarray. His eyes bloodshot and hair a mess. He was sure that he himself didn’t look much better. Just then his arm throbbed when Mana tightened his grip once again while Neah was lost in thought. Wasn’t that a funny thought. Mana had... hurt him. He could hardly believe that his beloved gentle and kind-hearted brother had actually harmed him. It was too much to handle. He felt like he was floating. No, he had to stop being selfish. Mana was clearly struggling in letting him go and he needed to talk some sense into him before he hurt himself as well. Neah started “Mana I-” 

“No.” Mana said growling. “You can’t leave. I’ll stop you even if I have to physically tie you to your bed.” 

“Mana.” Neah said scandalized. 

Mana just stared down at him with hard eyes, glaring. He wouldn’t allow Neah to leave him even if he had to harm him to do that. Even if he had to break his musician's fingers. 

… 

Break... his musician’s... fingers- 

That would make his brother stay. If he couldn’t use his beautiful melody to control the arc to travel then he would have to stay. Was he really considering this? Harming his brother in such a personal way. Stopping him from playing their mothers melody. 

...But it would stop him from leaving and he did not want him brother to leave him. He was his everything. 

He didn’t have much more time to deliberate his thought because Neah’s hand softly cupped his face. He looked down at his brother, he hadn't even noticed he’d started staring at a wall, and saw his pretty gold eyes filled with uncertainty and slight fear. 

“Mana” he started gently “you know that I love you. You are my brother how can I not but loving someone doesn’t mean spending all your time with them. It doesn’t mean that we can’t be at two different places and it doesn’t mean that you can trap your loved ones. I love you but I'm also my own person and I want to travel alone. Without you.” Neah finished tiredly. His hope for his brother to understand his desire diminished by the minute. 

Mana’s fierce expression returned halfway through Neah’s explanation. After everything Neah still wanted to leave him. 

...Maybe breaking Neah’s fingers would work. He was hesitant to do so but would stop him from leaving. 

His mind made up Mana slowly reached up to softly grasp Neah’s hand. It was soft and he had long spidery fingers, a Musicians hands. He saw Neah look at him hesitantly. Confusion filling his eyes. He had to do it now. 

Slowly he tightened his grip to what must have been painful and Neah’s face filled with understanding and fear. 

“Mana, no don’t do this.” Neah cried. Desperate to stop his brother. How could Mana even consider breaking his fingers. He knew how important they were to him. They were the last connection he had to his mother. The last thing that could play her lullaby. But it was too late to stop him now he could feel the fingers in his right-hand twisting, being mutilated. He threw his head back letting it slam into the ground and screamed. The pain was unbearable. He could hardly think outside the ringing in his ear. The white noise drowned everything out. 

He could hardly register the feeling of Mana gripping his left hand. Only the pain of the earlier damage done to it let him focus enough to see Mana hold his pointer finger and bend it until he could hear a snap. He could hardly breath. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

He felt his index finger and little finger go next. Neah grinded his teeth together to stop himself from letting out and screams. His mind felt floaty. He felt like he wasn't in his own body anymore. 

He could feel the last of his fingers breaking but he no longer reacted to the pain. He turned his head to the left and closed his eyes giving up. He couldn’t process what was happening. Mana reached out to touch his face, causing his flinch away. 

“Neah. Neah look at me. Look. At. Me. Now” Mana screamed in Neah’s face. He was still holding Neah’s blood-soaked hands. 

Neah started to feel again. His mind filled with a bone chilling anger. Mana did this to him. Mana. Did. This. To. HIM. 

He knew how much his hands meant but he still DID. THIS. TO. HIM. 

Neah punched Mana in the face causing him to reel backwards. He quickly leapt up and swung his leg, sweeping Mana’s out from under him in the process. Mana fell back on the bed. Neah used a vase that had fallen in the beginning of their scuffle to hit him over the head causing Mana to fall unconscious. He was so caught up in his own head he didn’t notice Road coming in. 

“Stop it.” Road screamed. Using her powers to drag Neah of Mana and hurl him into an opposing wall. What was happening. How could Neah hurt Mana. His gentle younger brother. She had never seen them even raise their voices against each other in any type of cruel fashion. She places herself between Mana and Neah. hugging him close to her body. 

Neah had picked himself off the floor and had turned to look Road in the eye. She couldn’t stop herself from shivering. She looked terrifying with his blood running down his face and hands. None of her thoughts mattered right now. All she knew was that Neah was attacking Mana, her earl. 

Neah is the ENEMY.


End file.
